Macaria
by halemikealson
Summary: When the bubbly, slightly overbearing new girl, Macaria, intertwines her way into the lives of the Beacon Hills residents, how does she interact with her polar opposite: dark, broody, Derek Hale? Rated T for explicit language.
1. Chapter 1

**just a couple quick things that you should probably read! **

**my character's name is macaria, pronounced muh-car-ee-uh. the car part is pronounced like the word car. her nickname, cari, is pronounced car-ee not like the name Cary. just so ya know. **

**this fic is honestly just a derek/oc where she makes him feel worthy and loved and calls him out on his self-punishing shit. basically what i would do if i had the chance. so that's what ur signing up for if u read this!**

**im totally totally totally open to constructive criticism dude like please. and if you have an idea for what should happen next or something, feel free to tell me! i cant promise i will use it but i will definitely consider it!**

**im pretty sure i had something to say but i forgot. **

**ooh! I just remembered. there is some pretty serious language in here. so if the f word offends u pls don't read. **

**ok that's all**

**okay sorry if that was long&annoying but thanks for reading and im sorry if it sucks!**

I had been alone a long time and I had gotten used to it. The burning loneliness and sadness had dulled to a bearable ache. The emotional detachment had worked its way into my soul, sterilizing it, leaving nothing but a void of everlasting numbness.

And one day, somewhere between sleep and awake, I came to the conclusion that I couldn't live like this anymore. And do you know what I did? I stood up, put my fucking big girl pants on, and dedicated myself to the change I wanted to see. And guess what? It worked. No boyfriend, no person, no goal other than personal growth and my own will that got me to that change. I was never one to be easily influenced by others, but I never realized how dependent people were on each other until I wasn't. People only want to change when someone demands it of them, and in my opinion, if some outside force or person prompted the change, then you haven't really changed, not completely. You can only change if you want to. Be your own fucking hero.

Anyways, my cheery, sunshiny, happy-go-lucky attitude isn't necessarily a façade, but it isn't naivety and it isn't my natural state. And if you ever try to say that life doesn't beat me down as hard as it does everyone else, fuck you. Here's a life lesson for you: people are always more complex than you think. The good are not always good and the bad are not always bad. Whenever you think you know who someone is or how they are feeling, they can always peel off another layer and show you something you didn't know was there. Never assume you know how someone is feeling.

I figured I would get the deep shit out of the way; it can start to sound a little pretentious after a while. What I am going to tell you is a story of love and loss and lust and redemption, and it is beautiful and ugly and fucking ridiculous all at once, and I hope you can enjoy it like I did.

Just one last tip:

When you find love, revel in it. Grasp it tightly in your fingers and cherish it as if it could slip away any second, because it just might.

**so yeah that was the little prologue bit. sorry it was so fuckin short, leave me your opinion please! and yeah. it is going to be written sort of like she is talking to a third party person. also im pretty sure I stole a little bit of a line from .com so I am really sorry if I did! thanks for reading. oh&btw you will get an actual introduction of her and she will meet a couple people and stuff. im pretty sure this is the only chapter that's all vague and non-story-like. unless you like it.**

**whatever**


	2. Chapter 2

I always despised being the new girl, especially after I graduated high school. Complain all you like, but automatically meeting people your age with similar interests is a blessing I didn't realize I had until it was gone.

It was a Saturday night, and I was freshly unpacked and completely and utterly bored. I figured that I needed to learn the area a little bit, so I got in my car and decided to drive around for a bit.

After about twenty minutes of driving aimlessly throughout Beacon Hills, I came across the Sheriff's Station. Shrugging my shoulders, I figured the police were great people to know and make a good impression on, and maybe ask where I could find some sort of entertainment around here. I closed the door to my car and felt my long, dark curls swish in tune with my hips as I walked up the door.

Mid-way through opening the door, I got a horrible feeling deep in my stomach, but the door was already open before I could act on it. I stared wide-eyed into the barrel of a gun.

"Who the hell are you?" was barked at me. I looked at him, the manic, desperate expression on his face, his dark hair, blue eyes. Could have been kinda cute without the gun and the crazy glint in his eye.

"I'll tell you if you put the gun down." I bargained, with a calm demeanor and a surprisingly even heartbeat.

"That's not how it works. I am in control here! Me!" He yelled at me, with all the ferocity he could muster.

"I can tell you aren't usually in control, and you hate it. You wanna be in control of the situation? Fine. As long as no one gets hurt." I tried to seem trustworthy, but I could tell he isn't convinced. "Come on, you can trust me. Or if you can't, at least trust that there isn't really anything I can do to you. You are the one with the gun. I just moved into town, I don't know your name, what school you go to. Hell, I left my glasses at home, I doubt I would recognize you if I saw you again. You have all the control here, dude."

A lanky-looking boy with short hair and light brown eyes seemed impressed in the background. I took a moment to take in my surroundings. From the looks of it, there were some dead or knocked out officers around the building, me, the crazy guy, the lanky guy, and another guy with brown hair and brown eyes.

Despite my best efforts, the crazy guy didn't buy my act, and he must signaled something to someone behind me, because I felt a quick scratch on the back of my neck, and then I crashed to the ground, unable to move.

The sound of a car door closing resonated between us all, and whoever it was walked up to the door.

Crazy Guy nudged Brown Eyes and said, "open it."

"Please," Brown Eyes pleaded with him, leading me to assume that Crazy Guy had made him get someone he cared about to come. I felt the utmost sympathy for Brown Eyes and could only hope that whoever was coming didn't get hurt.

"Open. The. Door." Crazy Guy was really starting to creep me out.

The door opened slowly, and revealed a man who looked a few years older than them, but around my age, and I saw Brown Eyes release a visible and audible sigh of relief before muttering, "thank god." But his relieved expression didn't last long, when the guy fell straight to the floor…

… and right on top of me. I grunted when he landed right on me, as he had been standing where I was when whatever paralyzed us did its job.

My breath caught in my throat and all my thoughts ceased when the boy standing behind Chiseled Guy stepped into the light, half-covered in scales and his eyes switching from normal to reptile-like slits.

After a couple seconds of intensely awkward eye contact with Chiseled Guy who was still on top of me, might I add, he turned his head to look at Crazy Guy. I really need to learn their names.

"This is the one controlling him? This kid?" Chiseled Guy said to, I assume, the two other boys.

"Well, Derek," Derek! Finally got someone's name. "…not everyone's lucky enough to be a big, bad werewolf."

Were-what?

"Oh yeah, that's right," Crazy Guy sarcastically said, "I've learned a few things lately. Werewolves, hunters, kanimas, it's like a freaking Halloween party every full moon."

I didn't really have time for skepticism, so I'm assuming Derek is a werewolf and possibly the other two? Also, Lizard Guy didn't look like a werewolf or a hunter, so I am assuming he's the 'kanima' thing.

"Except for you Stiles," he gestured towards Lanky Guy, whose head perked up at the mention of his name. Yes! Another name! "What do you turn into?"

"Abominable snowman, but it's more of a wintertime thing, you know, seasonal." Stiles bit back, and I couldn't stifle my snort of laughter, that sort of reminded everyone of my presence and the fact that they didn't know me, at all.

Lizard Guy, Kanima, whatever, dug his claws into Stiles' neck, and he fell to, muttering "bitch," this time on top of me and Derek.

"Oh my god," I wheezed, "I think I'm dying. Could someone get these two losers the fuck off of me?" I spoke, with a little attitude. Okay, a lot of attitude.

Ignoring me, Derek spoke tightly, "Get him off me."

This time, Crazy Guy actually responded. "Oh, I don't know Derek. I think you two make a pretty good pair."

"Pair? Do you not see the third person here? Rude." I muttered under my breath, and although I suspected he heard me, he opted to ignore it.

Crazy Guy continued: "It must kinda suck though, to have all that power taken away from you with just a little cut to the back of the neck. I bet you're not used to feeling this helpless."

"I've still got some teeth. Why don't you get down a little closer, huh? We'll see how helpless I am." Derek just kept stealing all the witty, sarcastic replies!

"Yeah, bitch," came Stiles' squeaky remark from the top of the pile.

Everyone pauses as we hear yet another car pull up to the Station. Crazy Guy was the first to acknowledge it verbally, "Is that her?"

Brown Eyes looked on the verge of tears as Crazy Guy said, "Do what I say, and I won't hurt her. I won't even let Jackson near her." Jackson, I'm assuming, is the Lizard Guy/kanima.

"Scott, don't trust him!" Stiles warned Brown Eyes, who I now knew as Scott. Now if I could only figure out Crazy Guy's name.

Only reinforcing the nickname I gave him, Crazy Guy pulled Stiles off the pile and stepped on his throat, putting pressure as Stiles began to gag and choke.

"Stop! Just stop!" Scott yelled, clearly panic-ridden.

"Then do what I tell you to!" Crazy Guy had some serious control issues.

"Okay," Scott finally submitted, "alright, just stop!" With that, Crazy Guy lifted his foot off of Stiles' throat and Stiles gasped for much needed air.

"You," Crazy Guy gestured to Jackson, "take them in there. You," he gestured to Scott, "with me."

Scott and Crazy Guy walked away and Jackson, very roughly, tossed us in one of the offices and walked out.

"So let me get this straight, Brown Eyes is Scott, whose species I have no clue. Chiseled Guy is Derek, who is werewolf. Lanky Guy is Stiles and he is human. And Lizard Guy is Jackson and is a kanima. Oh, and Crazy Guy is just a total fucking psycho. Did I get it right?"

Derek said "chiseled?" at the same time as Stiles said "lanky?" and then they turned to look at each other. Stiles looked amused, but Derek looked far from it.

"Scott is a werewolf." Derek muttered reluctantly, and his lack of correcting me made me assume everything else was right.

"So wait a second, who even are you?" Stiles asked me.

"My name is Macaria, but it's kind of a mouthful so you can call me Cari. I moved here this morning. Quite the welcome wagon, huh?"

Stiles laughed, "So how'd you know about the supernatural?"

"Um… I didn't?" It came out as more of a question, because I didn't know why he thought I already knew.

"Wait, seriously? You're taking this without the usual level of skepticism that you usually see." Stiles, and now Derek, were looking at me with confusion, and maybe a hint of intrigue?

"Well, with a gun pointed at my head and a lizard guy with changing eyes, the situation didn't really need a skeptic, too." I replied like it was no big deal.

The sound of a gunshot rang around the building and the three of us exchanged worried glances, "I really hope that wasn't Brown Eyes. He seems like a sweetheart." I commented.

"We could really do without your sarcastic comments." Derek bit out at me, with an eye roll that annoyed me to no end.

"I'm changing your nickname from Chiseled Guy to Dickhead Guy." My statement elicited a loud laugh from Stiles.

"Seriously Stiles, your best friend most likely just got shot, and you're laughing?" Derek, clearly more than a little irritated, yelled.

"Oh my god, dude, chill out. He fuckin' laughed and you're acting like he shot your dick off." This made Stiles laugh even harder while Derek looked at me and said, "Dude? Really?"

"Yeah, dude. Really." I smirked at him and turned my head the opposite way, seeing as I couldn't exactly walk away from him, I was paralyzed from the neck down.

Suddenly, the mood changed as Crazy Guy and Scott walked back into the room we were in.

Scott spoke first. "The evidence is gone, why don't you just go?"

"Do you really think the evidence mattered that much? I want the bestiary." Crazy Guy responded.

"I don't have it! And why do you even want it?" Scott pressed.

"I want answers. Answers to this," Crazy Guy lifted up his shirt to reveal the scaly markings on his side.

A few minutes later, when we were alone again, Stiles whispered to Derek, "…hey, you know what's happening to Matt, don't you?" Matt is Crazy Guy! Finally!

"The universe needs balance. Matt has been using the kanima to kill innocents, and breaking the rules…" as Derek trailed off, Stiles picked it up… "he's becoming the kanima."

Derek simply replied, "balance."

"He's gonna kill all of us once he gets that book, isn't he?" Stiles questioned half-heartedly.

"Yup."

"So we just sit here and wait to die?"

"Unless I can push the toxin out of my body faster, by triggering the healing process," Stiles and I looked down at Derek's leg and saw his elongated fingernails, or claws you could call them, digging into his leg, drawing blood.

"Oh, gross," Stiles said at the exact same time I did. We shared a smug smile.

After about ten minutes of worried silence, the power went out, and then gunfire and shattering glass sounded, prompting Matt to start screaming, "What's going on? What the hell is happening?"

Scott appeared. "Take Stiles! I got the girl! Go!" Derek shouted at him when he entered. "Now!" Scott listened and took off with Stiles.

Derek rolled over, and picked me up, and placed me under the desk. "Don't move. I'll be back."

He transformed into his wolf face, growled, and then took off.

After about half an hour of muffled yelling, crashes, and a bunch of noises I really didn't want to know the cause of, it became quiet. Derek was soon back at my side.

"Look, I really don't like this, or you, but I don't know your address and you aren't really in a good condition to go home, so you are gonna come home with me, I'll drop you off in the morning." I didn't really want to go with the asshole, but it seemed the best choice, so I nodded and allowed him to pick me up and put me in the front seat of his car.

After three minutes of awkward silence in the car, I said, "Can you turn on the radio?"

"No." He didn't even falter a bit.

"Damn. Rude."

"I'm not rude, you're just annoying," came his snarky reply.

"Nah, you're rude." I enjoyed it when he was aggravated. I know, I'm immature.

I don't remember much else, I'm vaguely sure I fell asleep in the car and Derek carried me to my room, but it was far from comfortable.

**Finally done with that episode! It was a total pain dude, it took me two hours to do. Well I'm gonna go to bed now, bc its like 4am. Stab me. Please leave your reviews for the story! I really appreciate it!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Just a few quick things I promise, so I will try to update as much as possible but im kinda sorta failing a bunch of classes (oops) and im not trying to fail 9****th**** grade so if there is ever like a week or two in between updates im sorry but im probably doing school stuff. oh and just a response to a review who said something about cari not crying and screaming when she heard about werewolves, thank you! I really hate when the character like starts hyperventilating and is like "you're lying!" its so annoying. but seriously I got three reviews in like 9 hours that's amazing thank you so much! Heres chapter tres~**

"Are you serious? Are you seriously serious?" I was so pissed off, and also half-asleep. "Just because you're in hiding, Derek, doesn't mean I have to be in hiding too. I've only known you for, like, 12 hours."

"Well, we don't know if Gerard and the Argents know about you, and if they do, they will use you to figure out where we are. I'm not taking that chance." Derek didn't even look up from what he was doing when he talked to me in an infuriatingly condescending voice.

I had woken up just a couple minutes ago, and when I asked to go home, this fucker told me I would be in hiding indefinitely!

"I haven't even finished unpacking yet!" I groaned.

* * *

"Who the hell are you?" A blonde girl with dark eyeliner, lipstick, and pushed up boobs walked in, with a sour expression on her face.

"Who the hell are _you_?" I responded, too lazy to come up with a clever comeback.

"I'm Erica. Derek, who is she?" She turned her body towards him. Girlfriend, maybe?

"She is Cari, new girl in town, happened to walk into the Sheriff's Station at the wrong time, now she's staying with us until we can come out of hiding. And _she_ is Erica, a werewolf in my pack."

"Nice to meet you, Erica. You live with them?" I gestured to Derek and the other two guys that had walked in during the conversation.

She nodded. "I am so sorry." I said.

She laughed loudly, "and why is that?"

"Being the only girl surrounded by three guys? Must get annoying." I explained simply.

"Trust me, it does." She responded with a small eye roll.

"Hey!" The two boys whose name I did not know yet chorused in the back.

"Macaria. But you can call me Cari." I introduced myself.

"Boyd." The bigger of the two offered.

"Isaac." The cocky, curly haired one said.

* * *

It had been an hour and I was so! fucking! bored!

"Derek?" I called out.

"...hm?" he offered back.

"Am I allowed to leave?" At his dirty look, I continued: "Not forever, just, like, to go see a movie or something?"

"Why the hell would you want to go see a movie?" Derek said, with an annoyed look on his face.

"Because I am _so_ bored, Derek. I think I'm gonna die of boredom." He responded with a mere eye roll. Rude.

Derek starting flipping through books, but just as I was about to ask him what he was looking for, Erica and Boyd came in.

"You've decided." Derek said without even turning around.

When he did, though, he was staring into the guilty-looking faces of Erica and Boyd. "When?" I was confused, but I didn't interrupt. I could probably figure it out on my own.

"Tonight." Erica began.

"Everyone's gonna be at the game. We figured it was the best time." Boyd spoke up.

"It's not like we want to." Erica said quietly.

"What do you want?" Derek spoke in a threatening tone.

"Since I just turned sixteen a month ago, I wouldn't mind getting my license." Hold up, Erica is only _sixteen?_ And since you can't really change that much in a month, she looked like_ that_ at _fifteen?_ You have got to be kidding me. Lucky bitch. "I can't do that if I'm dead, you know."

"You need a pack to survive! And you're not a pack without an alpha." Derek said, turning around.

"We know." Boyd said.

Derek scoffed. "You wanna look for another pack," at their guilty expressions, he continued: "How are you even gonna find one?"

"I think we already did."

They started talking about howling and how wolves can change their tones and I kinda just toned it out.

Derek didn't resume what he was doing until they walked out, possibly never to return.

* * *

I perked up when Derek suddenly turned around and chucked a piece of glass at a man I didn't even hear come in, who caught it with ease.

"I'd expected a slightly warmer welcome, but, point taken." The man said.

"What the fuck Derek? You can't just go around throwing shards of glass at people!" I reprimanded, quite loudly.

Derek proceeded to beat the living shit out of this poor guy. Throwing him into walls, kicking him, punching him. The guy was bleeding pretty bad and I could only imagine it hurt pretty bad.

"You don't actually think I want to be alpha again, do you? That wasn't my finest performance, considering it ended in my death." The guy stuttered out.

His death? He died? The fuck?

When Derek lifted his fist again, mystery guy said, "Come on, Derek! Hit me! Hit me!" Causing him to falter.

"I can see that it's cathartic for you." He continued. "You're letting go of all the anger, self loathing, and hatred that comes with total and complete failure."

"He seems pretty pissed dude, I wouldn't egg him on." I spoke for the first time, causing their heads to turn towards me for the first time.

"Well, well, well, Derek, what have we here?" He sniffed the air. "Not a werewolf, a girlfriend, maybe?" Derek clenched his fist and lifted it again like he was about to hit him.

"Ouch, didn't know the prospect of being your girlfriend was so bad it made you want to punch someone." I joked in a sarcastic tone.

"Look, Derek, I'm only trying to help." Mystery Guy said.

Derek lifted him slightly before shoving him to the floor, releasing him. "You can't help me."

* * *

"See? Prime example." Mystery Guy said as he inspected his wounds. "Right here. I'm not healing as fast. Coming back from the dead isn't easy, you know. I'm not as strong as I used to be. I need a pack. An alpha. Like you. I need you as much as you need me."

Derek finally said something; "Why would I want help from a total psycho?"

Mystery Guy spoke in a unnervingly calm and charming voice. "First of all, I'm not a_ total_ psycho. By the way, you are the one who slashed my throat open, but we're all works in progress, right? So, we need each other. Sometimes when you need help, you turn to people you'd never expect."

"He is taking your wolves one by one." Mystery Guy said.

"Tell me something I don't know." Derek retorted.

"Oh, I will. Because I know how to stop him. I know how to save him." Mystery Guy dramatically stated.

**Okay so im finally done with this episode, and peters back! I didn't think I liked him at first but I really do, hes such a sarcastic asshole, its great. Anywaysssss spring break is over and school starts tomorrow so that's sad but since we just ended the quarter it might take a few days to get started up again so I probably wont have any homework so I can write! Yay.**

**Thanks for reading **


End file.
